Millenium Chaos
by yukaikurama
Summary: An evil force tries to split the millenium items into light and dark. Can Yugi and his friends stop them or will they succumb to this new evil?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Chaos Dawn

Thousands of years ago when pharaoh Akhenamkhanen created the Millennium Items Egypt lived peacefully. The six high priests judged all criminals without conviction and the streets remained safe. But unknown to the pharaoh a organization known as the Obliviators plotted to obtain the power of the items and allow chaos to reign supreme. The only way to truly obtain this goal they had to split the evil from all seven of the Millennium Items and destroy the item once and for all. Today the epic battle of light and dark truly begins.

At the palace the ailing Pharaoh sat and observed the high priest judge a tomb robber who had defiled his ancestors tomb. The Pharaoh was unable to fully focus on the the events before him for an evil air had surrounded the palace. Isis the wielder of the Millennium Tauk suddenly gasped and looked at the Pharaoh but kept her comments to her self until the guards had removed the thief from their midst. But before Isis could address him the Pharaoh stood up.

"Isis there is no doubt you have just had a troubling vision of my future. But I do not wish to hear it, there is great battle fast approaching and I must face the enemy alone." stated the Pharaoh.

" With all due respect milord, we cannot allow you to go alone you are gravely ill and are in no shape to battle. Allow us six high priests to battle in your stead." Pleaded Priest Seto wielder of the Millennium Rod.

"No, Seto there is only one person with enough power to handle this and that is me. I appreciate all you six have done for me and hope you all live long and joyful lives. Mahado bring Atemu to me at once I wish to speak with him."

Moments later the young prince entered the chamber and the Pharaoh beckoned closer.

" I have called you before to bid you farewell my son. There is an evil aura approaching the palace I'm sure you have sensed it. I must confront this evil and I am not sure I will survive"

" But Father let the priests handle him you should be resting."

" No, Atemu I must face it alone but I will promise you even if I perish the evil aura will not set foot in this palace."

The Pharaoh stood and headed for the door but stopped and looked back.

" All of you must stay in the palace no matter what you see."

With that the Pharaoh headed for the palace gates. This is the last time anyone in the palace sees the Pharaoh alive.

Outside the gates Shinbu the leader of the obliviators approaches the palace only to see the Pharaoh standing before looking as intimidating as ever.

" Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen I presume." Snarled Shinbu

" I take it from your expression you are the possessor of the evil aura I sensed. Tell what is your purpose here?"

" My purpose as you so put it is to challenge to a duel for the right to the seven Millennium Items."

" What exactly do you desire to do once you obtsin the items?"

" Well if you must know I plan to split the items into their light and dark counterparts and destroy the light forever. Ushering a new age of darkness and rule over the newly reformed world." Shinbu start laughing but stops almost instantly because the Pharaoh throws of his cloak and holds out his hand.

" Then I accept your challenge but know this you will not win. I will stop you no matter what the risks are!"

" We shall see about that. This Ka battle will be a three on thre death match and I do mean DEATH."

" Very well Shinbu call out your beasts"

"Very well I call forth I call forth the Fiend of Darkness the Masked Beast. Now rise The great Demon Summoned Skull. I saved the best for last the great Black Flame Dragon Horus!"

With this command all the beast of darkness are released and stare at the Pharaoh in pure bloodlust. " Take a good look Pharaoh for it's the last thing you will ever see!"

" I doubt it now is my turn to summon my own creatures Come forth o great Gods of Egypt Slifer The Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Suddenly the ground shook and a beacon of light in the horizon shot into the sky and then split into three beams of light. From the light surfaced the three gods of Egypt each landing at the pharaohs side ready for his command. The battle could be seen for miles but in the end the Pharaoh emerged victorious.

" Curse you Pharaoh you and your entire family. One day our descendants will meet but the outcome will be different."

" Evil will always lose against good Shinbu nothing will change that not black magic."

After awhile both the Pharaoh and shinbu were found dead just outside the palace gates.

At the burial of the pharaoh the Millennium Tauk granted Isis another vision one set in a strange land where darkness once again threatened the Pharaoh's bloodline.

Now in present day Domino City Yugi Muto and his friends were about to face the greatest threat they have ever known.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all of you my name is Yukaikurama but most just call me Yukai. This is actually the second part of this story so I felt it was as good a time to introduce myself. I came up with the concept for this story after talking to a couple of my friends. The original concept had us in place of the yugioh cast but I felt it wouldn't work so I left the usual cast in. This fanfic will start somewhat slowly but will pick up pace as the story gets going. There will be betrayal, shattered dreams and even a death but to find out who you will just have to keep reading. Also this story takes place roughly around the time between the events of Millennium World and the final duel between Yugi and Yami. The story is in the works so it might take a while to post new chapters but I will do my best so please be patient. Please enjoy chapter 1 of Millennium Chaos and please don't hesitate to review this story because your feedback will determine the route this story takes.

**Chapter 1: Unbalanced Power**

In present day Domino City Yugi Mutou sat in class daydreaming about his past adventures and couldn't help but wonder what could possibly be next. He has dueled a psychic, battled for his life against a homicidal maniac bent on vengeance because of a 3000 year old grudge, been trapped in the virtual world numerous times, dueled an ancient king bent on reshaping the world to what he saw fit, and relived the life of the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle to regain his memories. After all this Yugi not only possesses all three God Cards, but all seven Millennium Items. The fear of being challenged for the items haunts Yugi daily, so much so that he can't even sleep well at night. Suddenly the Pharaoh's spirit within the Puzzle began to feel uneasy and decided to speak with Yugi.

"What is troubling you partner you seem distracted."

"I just can't help but fell like there is some one out there who wants to steal the Items and use them to start another age of darkness like what happened when you were Pharaoh, but I guess I'm just being paranoid."

"No it is understandable that you are worried about that after all, since the day you solved the Puzzle people have been after you so, why should now be any different"

"Thanks but I still fell une-"

Before Yugi could finish his statement a tremendous dark presence sent chills through his spine.

"Did you feel that partner?"

"Yes it felt like someone wants us to know their here but who is it?"

"I don't know but I don't like this one bit what if they are after the god cards or the items. I left them all at the shop and that means grandpa could be in danger we have to hurry home."

As soon as the bell rang Yugi grab his bag and headed for the door but got stopped by Joey and the rest of his friends.

"Is everything okay man? You seemed kind of out of it earlier and now you look like someone just kicked you in the stomach."

"I don't know Joey but I have a bad felling something is about to go down and I have to hurry and get home."

"We'll come with you."

A few minutes later the crew arrived at Kame Game Store only to find the door busted open. Suddenly filled with dread Yugi rushed inside but soon froze as he saw his grandfather sprawled on the ground with the golden box that used to hold the Millennium Puzzle next to him.

"Grandpa, are you okay please answer me! Joey go check in my room and see if the Millennium Items are still there. Tea check on my Mom and Bakura please call the ambulance."

Bakura ran to the phone but instantly hung it up and look at Yugi. "Uh Yugi the phone is dead."

"Okay just use my cell it's in my bag."

Soon Joey returns with a bag with the six remaining Millennium Items in it.

"Counting your Puzzle all seven items are here. What is going on man I'm a little freaked ou-"

Suddenly Tea started screaming upstairs and everyone ran upstairs to find Yugi's Mom sprawled on the floor. She was unresponsive just like grandpa was. Bakura recognized the symptoms first.

"Yugi I think who ever did this stole their souls."

Yugi went downstairs to get his Cell phone but when he grabbed it it started ringing.

"Hello who is this?"

"I assume I am speaking with the King of Games Yugi Mutou."

"Yes, who is this?"

"Oh how forgetful of me my name is Sharo I am the leader of a group known as the Obliviators and I am calling you out so that I may get revenge on your cursed bloodline."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Thousands of years ago our ancestors fought for the right to the seven Millennium Items and my ancestor lost but our dreams have not been stopped you will duel me and you will lose and I will end this pathetic world and reshape it to my desire." Sharo started laughing uncontrollably.

"Why should I duel a lunatic like you?"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't duel me without the proper motivation so I took the liberty of setting up certain conditions."

"You mean you're the one who stole grandpa's soul."

"Stole is such an ugly word why don't we just say I borrowed them until our duel concludes. Besides the souls are the only thing I have, why don't you check that puzzle box of yours, you might find something interesting inside."

Yugi walked over to where his puzzle box was and discovered it was already open. When he looked inside he found blank cards lying inside when he picked them up he realized the blanks were the Egyptian God Cards.

"What have you done Sharo?"

"I simply sealed the gods away so that you can't use them. When our ancestors fought your side triumphed due to the fact that the Gods deemed you worthy. Well this time it will be duel of skill not fate."

"That still doesn't explain why you took their souls! What did my grandpa and mom do to you."

"They didn't do anything they are simply your motivation to duel me. For a gaming genius you sure don't listen well. When the great Pharaoh fought my ancestor he dueled to prevent the ones he cared about from being harmed. Today you not only have the fate of your loved but the entire city of Domino."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I took the liberty of having bombs placed all over the city and if you don't accept my challenge I will start detonating each in five minute intervals."

"You're bluffing I wont duel a deranged psycho like you ever!"

"I'm Sorry to hear that Yugi, You've left me no choice."

Suddenly an explosion rocked the store and everyone ran out side to see a column of smoke in the direction of the school.

"Do you still think I'm bluffing? You have five more minutes to accept or your precious Kame Game Store is next."

"You bastard! How could you do such a thing? You will pay for your crimes!"

Suddenly the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi turned into Yami. With rage in his eyes he picked up his phone.

"You have your self a duel."

"Good I am E-mailing a map of my location to your phone. It is time for you to lose and the age of Chaos can Begin. Oh and Yugi make sure you bring all seven Millennium Items." Sharo starts laughing maniacally.


End file.
